


Funtime at Halloween Town

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Kairi appears only briefly, Loneliness, M/M, Matchmaking, No Spoilers, Not very scary, abandoned amusement park, minor despair, post kh3, sora is lonely, the girls have a plan, the secret ending didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The worlds were safe, but Sora is missing his best friend (read boyfriend) Riku. Now that he was a Keyblade Master, he didn’t have a lot of time.The girls decided that the boys needed a little bit of help, so they invited Sora to Halloween Town to take his mind off of Riku for a while.





	Funtime at Halloween Town

The ringing of a bell signaled the end of the school day. Master Aqua told everyone to finish their assignments which were due by the end of the week, but Sora wasn’t listening anymore. As soon as Aqua left, he let out a deep sigh and leaned forward onto his desk, resting his head on his crossed arms. He looked out of the window, gazing into the distance with an almost empty look. The days in Land of Departure always seemed to be sunny and bright.

The world had finally returned to more peaceful times. But now that the adventure was over, there was nothing else for Sora to do. He didn’t pass his Mark of Mastery exam after all, but Yen Sid, Master Aqua and Master Terra offered to teach him everything he needed to know. 

Because Kairi was a keyblade wielder as well and Naminé and Xion finally had bodies of their own, they decided to study with Sora. Riku on the other hand left to attend his master duties since Terra and Aqua decided to stay behind and teach the kids. Although Heartless activity had declined greatly, someone still had to check on them. Mickey had been absent from his kingdom for too long as well, so the only person left was the silver-haired boy.

Sora let out another sigh as he thought about his friend. Although their gummi phones allowed them to stay in touch, Riku rarely replied to the messages Sora sent and if he did, the replies mostly consisted of one or two sentences. Sora reminded himself that Riku was probably busy with being a master and the duties and responsibilities that came with it.

“Whoa, what’s up with him?” a girl’s voice asked. It probably belonged to Naminé, but he didn’t feel like turning around to check.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him  _ this  _ depressed before,” another girl’s voice, Xion’s, remarked. 

“Do you think he’s sick?” Naminé wanted to know, but before Xion could say something to her, Sora heard another girl laugh.

“It’s nothing like that!” Kairi chuckled. “He just misses his boyfriend!”

“Riku is not my boyfriend!” Sora exclaimed and slammed his hands onto his desk, rising to his feet. He could feel the heat in his face and knew that he was most likely as red as a tomato. It was true that he lately felt very infatuated with Riku, but he brushed it off as a dumb crush. Riku probably didn’t feel the same anyway.

The girls just continued to smile knowingly. Sora didn’t feel like continuing this discussion, so he sat down and leaned back into his chair, letting his body slump into itself. 

“Riku should really visit more. You’re not the only one who misses him,” Xion said kindly, and sat down on the empty seat next to Sora’s. 

“Yeah, he’s missing all the fun stuff that we planned!” Naminé agreed.

“Fun? What fun?” Sora wanted to know. Assignments and homework weren’t fun and he didn’t want to sit down for hours to finish them. 

“Well, today is Halloween! And I know we technically aren’t supposed to leave Land of Departure unless it’s for a special occasion, but I told Master Aqua how sad you have been lately and she agreed that you deserve a small break!” Naminé told him with a big grin.

“I’m not sad!” Sora protested with a pout.

“Just hear her out, will you?” Xion chided. She glared at Sora when he muttered something under his breath. Girls could be really scary sometimes.

“Anyway, today  _ is  _ a special occasion! Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, has invited us to come and enjoy the festivities! IThere will be good food too! isn't that exciting?!” Naminé exclaimed and bounced on her feet in excitement. Xion rose to her feet and took Naminé’s hands, giggling alongside her.

Sora significantly perked up at that and rose to his feet as well. “That’s awesome! I can’t wait to go back!” 

“I hope you have lots of fun for me too!” Kairi told them with a smile. “I have some things to do here, so I can’t come with you.”

Sora’s smile faded a bit, but the other girls were quick to understand. “That’s alright! We’ll make sure to distract Sora!” Xion promised. Sora wasn’t sure if he was just seeing things, but he could have sworn that Xion winked at Kairi. He shook his head and thought about the things he looked forward to once they arrived in Halloween Town.

“Well, I have to go! See you later!” Kairi hummed and left the classroom after she packed her bag.

“Bye!” Naminé said and waved after her until the redhead left the room. 

“We should get going too!” Xion exclaimed. Sora had just enough time to pick up his bag before Xion dragged him and Naminé out of the room and out to the Forecourt. 

Master Aqua and Terra were waiting for them there, readying a Gummi Ship for departure. “There you are! Oh is Kairi not coming along?” Master Aqua wondered as she greeted the trio.

“I’m afraid not. She said she had something to do,” Sora explained. 

He still felt a little sad that Kairi couldn’t come along, but he wasn’t going alone. This was also a good chance to get to know the girls some more! Aside from them studying together, he barely knew anything about them. They hadn’t been around for so long as well, so seeing this new world must be very exciting for them!

“That’s too bad. But we can tell her about everything she’ll miss,” Terra said and opened the door of the Gummi Ship. “Now hop on! We don’t want to let the king of scares waiting for us!”

“Yes sir!” the trio cheered and quickly climbed into the ship. Once everyone was seated and had their seatbelts fastened, Aqua started the engine and navigated the ship towards the world. The ride would take a while, so Sora decided to bring up the story of how he defeated Oogie Boogie not just once, but twice!

“Wow, he really was just a burlap sack filled with spiders, snakes and insects? That doesn’t sound scary at all!” Xion laughed, but it was clear that Naminé on the other hand wasn’t very fond of bugs. 

“But he’s gone now, right?” she asked with a soft voice and Sora nodded. 

“Yep! Me, Goofy and Donald have defeated him once and for all!” the brunette said, chuckling when Naminé let out a sigh of relief.

“I’ll protect you from these bugs if they ever get too close to you!” Xion promised and kissed Naminé’s cheek.

“Oh,  _ my hero _ !” the blonde giggled. Sora watched them with a find smile, now familiar with the public display of affection. It made his heart ache a little though because he would love to do anything like that with Riku. Too bad dreams were just dreams.

The girls noticed that Sora was quiet and a little sad again, but before they could say anything more, Terra interrupted them.

“We’re ready for landing! Sit tight and enjoy the view!” the brunette announced. The trio excitedly looked out of the window, oohing and ahhing when they saw the spooky Halloween decorations. Everything looked even better than the last time Sora visited and he couldn’t wait to jump out and to explore the world once more. 

The ship landed gently in the middle of the now familiar graveyard. Sora was the first to jump out of the ship, immediately changing into his halloween costume. He could feel his fangs protruding and his bat wings fluttered slightly.    
  
“Wow Sora, you look so cool! How did you do that?” Xion wanted to know as she stuck her head out of the open door.

“Magic!” Sora exclaimed, showing his teeth as he grinned. Although the pumpkin mask covered half of his face, he still managed to look very dashing. “Just jump out and you’ll see!” 

Xion didn’t need to be told twice. She jumped out of the ship and let the magic of the world do its thing. Her attire changed to a simple black dress accented with black and white striped stockings, glittery black boots and a tattered witch hat. Xion gasped in surprise and twirled around a little, admiring her new style for this world.

“Oh my gosh, you look adorable!” Naminé squealed and jumped to hug her friend. 

“Ahh! Get off of me!” Xion laughed in surprise and had a difficult time keeping her balance. 

As soon as Naminé could contain her excitement, her outfit began to change as well. Her short white dress transformed into a frilly short-sleeved dress with a sea blue petticoat. She also wore a matching white witch hat with a blue ribbon and two stars attached to it. Only her shoes stayed the same. 

“We’re both witches!” the blonde exclaimed with glee and hugged her friend again. 

Aqua and Terra changed as well after they climbed out of the ship. Aqua’s outfit was very similar to her dark look Sora saw in the Realm of Darkness, but instead of her usual attire, she wore a vintage sleeveless black tea dress with a belt attached to it. Her hair also changed to a slightly lighter blue tone and makeup accented her blue eyes. Her gloves resembled claws in the darkness, making her look like a demon. 

Terra on the other hand looked like a Vampire. He wore a purple cravat around his neck, a dark coat, a white shirt and black pants. Only his fangs weren’t showing.

Everyone was excited and ready to explore. Sora knew the way of course and led everyone to the center of the town. There they saw Jack Skellington talking to the Mayor, but when he spotted Sora and his friends, he immediately came to greet them.

“Sora! It’s so wonderful to see you again! And those are your friends I assume? I hope you have a scary time here!” Jack grinned, putting his large and bony hand on Sora’s shoulder.

“Jack! We still have a lot to prepare!” the Mayor complained. Jack sighed a little and gave the group an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry. We invited you here, but we aren’t quite finished with the preparations yet. Why don’t you explore Halloween Town for a bit while we set everything up?” the skeleton suggested.

“We should help too, Terra!” Aqua said and went to the Mayor. Terra and Jack followed her after they told the trio to come back later.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Xion exclaimed. 

“Yes!” the other two cheered and went to explore the world. 

Although Sora had been here twice, it was always fun to go back to old locations and stir up some trouble. However this time he noticed that the world had expanded largely and the old locations were no longer interesting to him. There were old and forgotten houses, a hanging bridge leading into dense fog and a forest so thick you could get easily lost. 

But what attracted the group the most was what looked like an abandoned amusement park. It definitely wasn’t here before, but it looked pretty old. The rides were rusting or were missing entirely and sometimes Sora could hear faint laughter. Or was that just his imagination? With the fog slowly creeping over the park, it gave the scenery an eerie and haunted feeling.

“You… you’re not thinking of going inside, are you?” Naminé asked Xion, who looked visibly excited.

“And miss the chance to explore this? No way!” Xion protested, taking Naminè’s hand into her own. “Besides, me and Sora will be with you the entire time! Right, Sora?” 

“Of course!” Sora agreed and took Naminé’s other hand so that she could be in the middle. The brunette shared Xion’s excitement and he’d love to explore the park alone someday, but he didn’t mind going with the girls at all.

They slowly walked through the entrance of the park, mindful of their surroundings. The fog was getting thicker and thicker and they didn’t want to bump into anything. The trio didn’t say much to one another, but Sora felt his hand squeezed by Naminé now and then.

A sudden rustle let Sora stop in his tracks. He saw a shadow quickly rushing by, but because the fog was so thick, he couldn’t see what it was.

“Ahh! Something scratched me!” Xion squeaked. Sora momentarily let go of Naminé’s hand to check on her.

“Are you okay?! Did you see what it was?” 

“Get away from me!” Naminé cried before Xion was able to reply. Sora tried to grab Naminè’s hand, but he couldn’t see her in the fog anymore.

Suddenly something scratched him as well and when he looked down, he saw a small silhouette glaring at him with glowing red eyes which were the only prominent feature he could see through the fog.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” he yelled and kicked the creature away from himself. He tried to summon his keyblade, but no matter how much he concentrated, it wouldn’t appear.

“W-what is happening?! Xion? Nami?” Sora called, hoping that his friends were still nearby. But he received no response, instead the creatures slowly came closer!

“Naminé! Xion!” Sora called again, slowly backing away from whatever was trying to hurt him. He ran away as soon as the creatures got too close, desperately trying to find his friends. His heart was racing and he kept bumping into and tripping over obstacles in his path. He didn’t understand why his keyblade wouldn’t appear.

He only stopped when he was out of breath, but he made sure that the creatures weren’t around. Finally allowing himself to relax, he leaned his hand against a wall, taking deep breaths. He didn’t remember that Halloween Town was this scary and dangerous. Even fighting against Oogie Boogie didn’t feel so threatening. And what were these creatures? Why wouldn’t his keyblade appear? Where were his friends? 

These questions made him feel desperate and so he didn’t hear that someone was calling his name. Only when someone touched his shoulder, he jumped and turned around in fear, hoping that it wasn’t one of the creatures that were chasing him.

“Riku!” Sora exclaimed in relief and hugged his friend tightly. “I was so scared! These things were chasing me, I lost both Nami and Xion and couldn’t find my way out!”

“I know. Kairi got a message from them and she told me to find you,” Riku said after a while, rubbing Sora’s arms gently to calm him down. 

“She did? Then they must be safe!” Sora sighed in relief. He stopped shaking after some time, slowly leaving Riku’s arms. He regretted it though, they were so strong and warm. But now was not the time to think of his silly crush! He had to find the girls! As he moved back, he noticed that the fog had cleared up a little.

“Hey Riku? Did you always look like this?” Sora teased when he realized what costume Riku wore. He had fluffy ears on his head that matched his hair colour, a tattered black shirt and pants that looked like they were a little too long at the legs. Riku was a silver werewolf! 

“I’m not a dog if you were thinking that!” Riku protested. Was he blushing now? Sora couldn’t really see it in the fog, but he thought that he looked embarrassed. “Anyway, we should try to find a way out of here. Naminé and Xion are probably waiting.”

“You’re right! Let’s go!” Sora smiled. He started to go through the fog again, but was stopped when Riku took his hand. When he looked at his friend questioningly, he only shrugged and said: “so we don’t get lost.”

Sora accepted that answer and squeezed Riku’s hand. He was really happy that Riku found him and was accompanying now through the park!

“How did you get into this mess again, Sora? I thought Master Aqua told you not to wander too far off,” Riku said while they were walking.

“It’s not a mess! The girls wanted to explore, so I went with them!” Sora explained and pouted.

“Oh, so you just went because they did? You’re such a womanizer,” Riku grinned. Sora bumped his shoulder against Riku’s, muttering something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said it’s not like that! I don’t… they’re just friends!” Sora yelled. “They invited me because I missed you!”

An awkward silence settled between them as soon as Sora said that. Sora was blushing like mad and he was really glad that the fog made it difficult to see his face.

“You… missed me?” Riku sounded surprised. “I had no idea. Kairi kept saying that you were a little sad, but I think a little is an understatement.”

Sora sighed quietly. “You don’t reply to my messages very often. Or if you do, they’re really short and snippy. I figured that you were busy now that you’re a Keyblade Master.”

“Snippy? Oh no Sora, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to think I was too busy to reply to my best friend. Unfortunately it fell into the water once and I had to ask Chip and Dale to fix it for me,” Riku replied sheepishly. 

Sora looked at him in disbelief, then started to laugh. “Are you serious? And here I was worried for nothing!” 

Riku said nothing to that, but he gave Sora a fond smile. He could see that the weight lifted from Sora’s shoulders and he returned to his happy old self.

The moment was short lived however when Sora noticed the creatures again. But this time he had his friend at his side, so he wasn’t afraid anymore. He was ready to kick it away again, but all of a sudden the fog lifted. What looked like a menacing monster in the fog was nothing more but a toy!

“SURPRISE!” multiple voices shouted. When Sora looked around, he saw that Aqua, Terra, Naminé and Xion were standing a few feet away from him!

“Guys! Where were you? What is happening?!” Sora asked in confusion. “Why is everyone here? And what about the toys?”

“Well, Naminé and Xion came to me the other day and told me they wanted to cheer you up and bring Riku back! So the invitation from Mr. Skellington came at the perfect time. The toys here? Those are Dr. Finkelstein’s creations! The park isn’t real, Naminé, Kairi and Xion helped to set it up. Naminé and Xion were also always close to you, so in case Riku wouldn’t come, they’d guide you out of the park. And the fog is my doing! But everything worked well in the end,” Aqua explained with a wink. 

This explained why Sora couldn’t summon his keyblade! It wouldn’t work on toys, only on Heartless.

“I’m sorry we tricked you, Sora! We really just wanted to cheer you up! Riku didn’t know anything, so don’t be mad at him!” Xion explained.

“You two are so cute though,” Namine gushed. Sora then realized that he was still holding onto Riku’s hand, but he didn’t let go. Instead he sheepishly scratched his head and started to laugh in relief.

“That wasn’t very nice of you. What if I didn’t come after all?” Riku asked, scowling slightly.

“Why wouldn’t you come for him?” Naminé asked in return.

“You’d do anything for Sora to keep him safe!” Xion told him with a grin.

Sora noticed that Riku was about to start arguing, so he quickly changed the topic.

“Anyway, I’m starving! Can we go eat now, Master Aqua? Master Terra?” Sora asked, remembering that the girls mentioned good food.

“You’re right! Let’s not keep the Pumpkin King waiting!” Aqua agreed and led the group back to the town center.

While they were walking, Sora and Riku stayed behind the group to talk in private for a moment. Sora had so many questions, so many things he would say, but he just couldn’t find the right words to say. 

“Riku? Thank you for finding me. I was lost and scared and didn’t think I would see a friendly face anytime soon. But then you came and chased the dark thoughts away. How did you find me anyway?” Sora wanted to know.

Riku chuckled, squeezing Sora’s hand. “Easy. We’re connected, remember? I just have to follow your heart’s trail.”

“O-Oh! I see,” Sora stuttered, heart skipping a beat. He completely forgot that their hearts are in tune. Did that mean that Riku knew how Sora felt the entire time?

“You know, I think I need a break. I spent too long away from the person that matters the most to me and the Heartless haven’t been a huge problem so far. What do you think about that?” Riku asked, blushing slightly. Now that they were out of the fog, Sora could see Riku’s expressions clearly.

“Sounds wonderful,” Sora smiled. “I’m sure they will be happy about that.”

Riku groaned. “I meant you with that, Sora,” he explained.

“M-Me?!” Sora felt his heart skipping a beat once more. Was he really Riku’s most important person? He felt his face heating up again as well.

“Y-you can’t just say things like that so casually!” 

“I meant every word. I planned to come back to Destiny Islands during the winter holidays, but then you just  _ had  _ to get lost. However, it gave me an excuse to leave earlier. I have all the time in the world now, Sora, and I intend to spend every single day with you. If you want that, of course,” Riku confessed and sheepishly scratched his head. 

“I’d love to!” Sora exclaimed and hugged Riku again. He began to talk about all the plans he had made and what he would love to do now that Riku was going to stay. He didn’t hear the girls talking to themselves, however.

“That went better than expected, didn’t it?” Naminé smiled as she watched the boys from afar.

“Yep! I’ll say mission accomplished!” Xion chuckled.


End file.
